the doom patrol begins
by snuggledingo
Summary: i like the idea of writing a influenced dark knight teen titans story. Beast boy is injured trying to get to Jericho's mountain turned out that someone has tampered with his mind and soon find out some surprising things about his life and his so called friends. as you can tell by the first chapter i am not a fan of Tim Drake i will explain later rating will change.


AN: i own nothing but the plot

Chapter 1

the goddam plane crashed into the mountain

he made his way up the mountain, his hands bloodied his ribs cracked but still he climbed. He climbed not for glory of climbing it, he climbed it because he had to get help for his friends. Sure he saved the end of the world once but in his line of work who hasn't he, he was a titan he had to do this.

It was going to be easy for him he would turn into a condor and fly to a suitable altitude and land then make it up to the mountain, but their were hunters in this mountain range and what hunter couldn't give up shooting down a green condor, now he was climbing and bleeding and being chased by hunters. "Robin owes me big time" he muttered to himself as he made it near the top.

Beast boy soon found a ledge where he could rest, he took a sip of water before pulling out his communicator when suddenly it was shot out of his hand sent below. "who the fuck is shooting at me." he yelled as he looked over the edge closely to find several of the brotherhood of evil's men shooting at the ledge. He pulled out the Com that he was supposed to give to the new guy and contacted Robin "i am being shot at," he yelled at the communicator, before getting told to deal with it he was shot at before before robin going offline. He growled before closing the device.

He looked around wondering how would he deal with this without killing them, he wouldn't have a problem with killing them himself i mean they were trying to kill him but robin would lecture him and possibly kick him off the team for killing a guy. He looked beside him to see a chunk of rock being blown away from him a foot from his head they were getting close to where he was. He was going to have to kill an enemy, it's a line no hero wants to cross but it needed to be done.

He sighed as he tried to morph with little to no pain, it was successful, he morphed into a hawk and took to the air scanning the area as he soared. He soon found them they were shooting the ledge where he was, he landed near them watching them they were shooting near a cliff what was part of an ancient valley he was figuring out what animal would work the most to kill them. The guns they can take out a large cat so tiger and lion were out of the question. Maybe and elephant he knew hannibal crossed the alps with them and there were war elephants.

Beast boy mentally shook himself as he soon thought of a dinosaur, they wouldn't suspect a dinosaur. But that would be messy small was the key he then went through a list of venomous creatures and soon decided on a snake with a lot of venom the king cobra. Beast bot morphed into the snake and went to work. Within minutes they shooters were bitten and dying slowly.

He morphed back to disarm the shooters before making them comfy, "look i didn't want to do this, you were shooting me i had to." said Beast boy as he looked at the hired men they nodded knowing the risk of their profession. "can you do me a favour?" asked one of the men who looked in pain "in my tent there is a bottle of wine and 4 cigars were were going to smoke and toast to us killing you. No offence." replied the man with a sigh "I'll get them for you." replied beast boy before ducking into the tent pulling out four glasses and cigars.

As Beast boy poured the drinks the men wanted to drink with him as a way to be forgiven, he poured himself a drink before putting a cigar into there mouths before pulling out a lighter to light them "no you need to use matches." replied one of the men with a cough before lighting his cigar himself, soon Beast boy was sitting with them hearing the men slowly fade soon they were gone there gone their glasses empty and cigars still burning.

Garfield sighed as he took as sip in between a puff of his cigar when he heard a noise. He looked down and realized there were four of everything but three men, the fourth man was coming up the mountain, perhaps he didn't need to kill this man. He took the near empty wine bottle and his cigar and hide.

The man was a thin man with black hair lugging a backpack and what looked like to be lunch for the group, He looked like a tech annalist good with computers and stuff. Beast boy down the rest of the bottle before using it at a weapon, not one of Beast boy's brightest ideas but an idea neither less. He snuck up to the thin man and was about to hit him when the thin man ducked. "so you took care of my team." the man said as unhooked his backpack and pulling out a knife. "and you drank my wine and smoked my Cuban's."

the man then swung with his knife cutting Beast boys hand causing him to drop the bottle. "i didn't think heroes would be killing my men, don't you usually use non lethal means." the man then kicked Beast Boy in his injured ribs. Beast boy tried to morph but the pain was to much, the man laughed before kicking him again "not going to become something to try to crawl away. Too bad for you then" the man then plunged the knife into Beast boy's side.

Beast boy then punched the man, as the blade was still inside him, he was running on pure adrenaline. The man dodged most of the hits before as shot to the throat took him down. He went to his knees breathing. Beast boy then went down himself not touching the blade as he looked at the man regain composer before pulling out a revolver.

"you're a good fighter," the thin man said as he pulled the hammer back and placed it against Beast Boy's skull. "but time to end thi-." the man's thought was interrupted, a moment later the man walked over to the cliff and tossed the gun off the cliff "long time no see Gar." the man said with a friendly tone before looking at the knife in Beast boy. "this guy is a real asshat." the man then ducked into a tent.

The man then returned with a first aid kit and before looking at the damage done. He reached into the kit pulling out needle with a silver liquid in it. The man looked at it before looking beast boy in the eyes "i am going to have to pull the knife out before i can give you the nano-bots." the man said before quickly pulling the knife out giving Beast boy no warning and jabbing him with the needle.

Soon the robots were doing their work. "who are you?" asked Beast boy as he felt the nano bots work on his wounds the man looked offended he quick shook this feeling off "I'm Jericho." he said quietly as he helped beast boy to his feet "are you ok enough to travel?" Beast boy nodded causing the man to smile. "i will be right back then." the Thin man then ran towards the cliff jumping to his death.

Beast boy walked over to see the man hit the ground when a noise caused him to turn around to see a teen around his age he carried a guitar and wore unique clothing. The first thing he noticed he didn't speak but his hands were moving, Beast boy got bits and pieces of it which is funny because he never remember studying sign language in his life. "home" was the last thing Jericho signed beast boy nodded as he felt a headache coming.

Half an hour later the two arrived at a small brick place in the middle of a field. Beast boy stepped in a found the place nice, he sat down to remove his shoes as his headache was getting worse "you have any asprin or something." he muttered as he started to sweat. Jericho handed him some water as a pill before motioning to his bed. Beast boy nodded before laying down asleep.

While he slept his mind began to remember stuff, it started out as a memory. A memory of him in a cage on a ship, there was lots of noise and a masked man breaking his lock. "you alright kid?" the man asked. "no," beast boy muttered as he look down "you're with the circus aren't you?" the man chucked as he picked up the boy "i have a son of my own, i couldn't imagine him in this place either." he said with a smile behind the mask "you can call me Mr. Wilson, or Slade if you like but not both." and the first time in awhile Beast boy smiled.


End file.
